Alternative Ending
by BlueShadow88
Summary: Final alternativo al 5x16. Como un beso en la oscuridad o un vuelco de corazón, ella también lo entendió, allí, frente a él, allí inmersa en su mirada. Él no recogió su bastón y salió del despacho caminando con dificultad y amargura.


Bueno, otro fic sobre House y Cuddy. Un final alternativo al capítulo 5x16 "El lado más amable". Quizás sea un poco pasteloso pero se hizo lo que se pudo. Nada más, espero que os guste y miles de gracias por todos los reviews a los fics anteriores y asin :) estuve tan ocupada con los examenes de Septiembre que no tuve ocasión de contestarlos.

Gracias por leer. Un saludo n_n.

____________________________________________________

Sus ojos se perdían en el abismo mientras miles de ideas revoloteaban airadas en su cabeza. "Es de oligofrénicos no resolver un puzzle que tú mismo has construído". Sabía que volvería

el dolor, los sudores nocturnos y el cansancio acumulado. Que volverían las náuseas y las pequeñas hemorragias. Que todo se volvería gris pálido y que su apoyo volvería a ser aquel

viejo bastón. Lo único que creía tener era aquello que traía luz a los ojos de los demás, resolver la incógnita, despejar la X de la ecuación. Pero la figura de Cuddy comenzó a perfilarse

ante sus ojos marinados y pronto todo pareció centrarse en ella:

-A partir de mañana vendrás a mi oficina a por tu dosis -dijo complaciente-

-Se acabó la metadona. La cagué. -Su voz sonó cansada y resignada como aceptando lo inaceptable-

-Los padres pidieron la resonancia.

-Sabía que no la necesitaba y la hice igual. Por eso enfermó.

-Has resuelto un caso que nadie podría resolver -levantó ligeramente el tono ella-

-Creé un caso. Fui majo porque... estaba de buen humor, porque... no me dolía -dijo al tiempo que se levantaba con

dificultad de la silla-

-No necesitas dolor para ser buen médico

-¡No me interesa ser bueno!

-Te da miedo ser feliz -soltó la evidencia-

-Qué te importa que sea feliz -contestó tenso e irritado, atravesándola con la mirada-

-Tienes miedo al cambio. Lo único que tienes es tu intelecto, crees que si lo comprometes no tendrás nada. Tómala.

-No.

-No hagas esto -dijo al tiempo que elevaba el pequeño vasito-

-Ya está hecho -arrebató el vaso a Cuddy y lo tiró con desprecio a la basura- Soy así, no hay más.

Él lo había comprendido todo, como si una luz hubiese invadido en pequeñas explosiones todo su intelecto. Comprendió que sin dolor, ella podría quererle, y que con dolor él la quería a

ella. Como un beso en la oscuridad o un vuelco de corazón, ella también lo entendió, allí, frente a él, allí inmersa en su mirada. Él no recogió su bastón y salió del despacho caminando con

dificultad y amargura, no la dejó con la palabra en la boca mientras se deshacía por dentro.

Solo había un error en todo su razonamiento, algo que le influía de tal manera, que su juicio se veía nublado y confundido: su propia autoaversión y autodestrucción.

Sus comentarios y sus malas maneras, sus contestaciones y sus propios actos eran resultado de un mordisco caliente bajo la piel que le consumía a cada paso. Si era ácido y cruel, si sus

sentimientos parecían estar muertos, era porque aquella maldita extremidad no le daba ni un solo segundo de tregua; incluso su hígado comenzaba a acusar los malos tratos recibidos a

base de pastilla.

Tendría que fingir. Fingir que su modo de ser era como antes de todo lo ocurrido, como antes del dolor y la desesperación y la soledad. La metadona había traído de la niebla a aquel

hombre, aquel que vivía sin dolor y sin analgésicos. A Cuddy se le achisparon los ojos en cuanto le vio y él lo supo. "No hagas esto", fue suficiente para decir basta y volver a ser quien

era, volver a la cojera y al bastón, a las píldoras y a la soledad de su vida, sin mentiras.

Pero allí frente a ella, sintió su vulnerabilidad, en aquel despacho a altas horas de la noche quiso quererla. Se acercó despacio, tanteando el terreno mientras observaba el rostro

petrificado de la doctora. Pronto sus labios se encontraron y las manos de ella recorrieron con angustia la nuca masculina, pronto sus bocas estaban abiertas y se quitaban el aire a

bocanadas y besos. La acercó hacia sí con desesperación, sujetándola con fuerza por la cintura mientras Cuddy repartía caricias de agua en aquel bullicio de respiraciones agitadas.

Completamente entregados, Cuddy agradecía el rostro lampiño de House, echando incluso de menos el cosquilleo de su barba. Ella cedió ante la presión que ejercía su subordinado,

dejándose ir hacia la pared mientras él no separaba sus labios ni un solo centímetro. Su lengua entraba agradecida en la boca ajena, cuando en un solo segundo un chispazo despertó a

su pierna. Fue entonces cuando cesó el beso y se separó con rapidez de ella. Se llevó la mano a la pierna mientras la miraba con tristeza, aún apoyada contra la pared, jadeante y con

la ropa descolocada.

-¿Estás bien? - dijo ella preocupada, aún sintiendo el calor de House condesándose sobre su piel-

-No -susurró mientras Cuddy daba un par de pasos al frente y se situaba a su altura-

-Te da miedo ser feliz -le dijo al oído con dulzura al tiempo que retrasaba el contacto de su mejilla contra la de

él-

-Repito -sonó irritado- qué te importa que sea feliz -contestó con un hilo de voz seguido de un largo suspiro-

Cuddy depositó un suave beso sobre los labios del médico y acarició con mimo su mejilla mientras se separaba con

cuidado, sintiendo la pérdida de la cercanía y obviando su mirada achispada.

-Date por respondido.

-Esto no puede volver a repetirse -y fue entonces cuando él elevó la vista y la hundió en su autodestrucción-

Cuddy solo le miró con tristeza y cogió el bastón que seguía apoyado contra la pared, se lo tendió y, tras girar sobre sí misma para abandonar la estancia, posó una mano sobre la cabeza

del médico. Hundió los dedos en su pelo y repartió ligeras caricias de desaire sobre la piel. Él solo cerró los ojos y la echó de menos en cuanto su taconear se desvaneció en el eco del

pasillo.

Se tocó los labios aún enrojecidos y sonrió con amargura para sí.

Todo comportamiento sigue un patrón, en su esencia siempre hay algo que se repite. Nada se puede detener en el tiempo, ningún sentimiento se puede congelar, ninguna emoción se

deja morir. Él lo sabía.

Y ella, ella lo tuvo claro desde el momento en que atravesó el umbral de la puerta del despacho, dejando solo y confuso a aquel que importaba demasiado.

Se equivocó en su razonamiento, sin dolor ella podría quererle, porque ya le quería aún con dolor.

No tenía miedo a ser feliz, tenía miedo a que sin aquella punzada constante de la pierna, su mundo cambiase, ella cambiase.

Con dolor, él la quería a ella.

Fuera la metadona.

______________________________________________________________________

FIN.


End file.
